A New Technique
by Rick Brown
Summary: There is a break between the spirit world and the natural world, what happenes when Goku has to face all his enimies at once,can you kill someone thats already dead? not only that but trunks gets caught by vegeta attempting the kamehameha wave...what will
1. A New Technique

Chapter 1- A New Technique

Trunks walked around the house bored with nothing do, life was just boring when you didn't have to keep planet from getting destroyed. Suddenly Trunks had an idea he knew exactly what to do. He walked around the house in search of Bulma. "Hey mom! Where are you?" Trunks heard a call from the kitchen

"In here!" Bulma yelled in response. Trunks ran towards his mother's voice quickly getting to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, have you seen dad?"

"Can't say I have why?"

"No reason" Trunks ran outside behind the house, keeping an eye out for his father, thinking the coast was clear Trunks got into position. "Kame….Ha….Me" Vegeta picked up the all to familiar sound from the training room, instantly thinking Kakarot, Vegeta ran out of the training room wondering what was Goku doing here and why was he using the kamehameha wave much to his surprise he found Trunks doing the move, he appeared behind his son now furious.

"What the hell are you doing!" Trunks turned around startled. Vegeta didn't wait for an answer he just punched trunks sending him flying across the yard. Trunks regained his standing position shortly there after.

"I was just bored…I just wanted to try a new technique." Trunks pleaded

"Oh it's new techniques you want?" Vegeta grinned evilly "That move is far from new… let me show you a few" Vegeta began to power up hitting Super Saiyan One.

"Wait…hold on…dad not again" Trunks began to power up as well fully aware of what was coming he was about to get another all you can eat serving of the city again, with a side of ass whooping. Trunks powered up Hitting Super Saiyan One as his father his SSJ2

Trunks continued to power up now at SSJ2 and his father hitting SSJ3. Trunks knew he couldn't go that far yet and knew what was about to happen his father rushed is with incredible speed trunks could barely keep up with his eyes alone in terms of blocking blows Vegeta was barely trying and trunks was giving all he had. Vegeta took it up a bit landing a punch directly on Trunks face sending his backwards into the ground; Vegeta rose into the air, out stretching his arms.

"Here's a new technique for you…Final! Flash!" A large beam of yellow energy shot out of Vegeta hands. Trunks knew he had one chance to at least cancel it out Working quickly he began moving his hands in the pattern for his burning attack but It was no use he wasn't fast enough and was hit by a head on Final Flash it didn't kill him but It smashed him backwards through the back wall of the house Bulma jumped and walked outside, knowing it was best to leave when they were like this, hoping there would be some house left for her to come back to Bulma pressed the button on a capsule for a ship and set out for chi-chi's house . Trunks got up his clothes now scorched he was pissed. Trunks was tired of being slower…weaker just below his father.

"No Mooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks now infuriated began powering up something snapped and this caught Vegeta off guard, Vegeta began smiling knowing he could use this to his advantage he wanted trunks to ascend to the next level…maybe he could push a little harder.

"Come on! Is that all you can do, you'll never beat me!?"

"Aahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Trunks now fueled by his anger began to ascend to SSJ3 his hair grew out longer and before he knew it he hit a whole new level of power. Looking up at his father he smiled thinking he was finally his fathers equal. Vegeta looking down at him proceeded to say."

"Why do you look so happy? I'm still more powerful than you."

"Open your eyes we are at equal power levels" Trunks stated with a content grin on his face

"MY POWER CANNOT BE MEASURED BY A MERE OBSERVATION!!!" Vegeta yelled powering up once more just wanting to prove his point he went up to SSJ4. Trunks looked up dazed knowing he was back to his original dish.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks Responded quickly screaming

"Finish Buster!" The waves of energy hit exploding on impact. Trunks wasn't sure what to do anymore…there was no way to beat his father. Trunks flew up unwilling to be beaten so easily he fought with all he had but to now avail Vegeta was to powerful. Every time he threw a punch Vegeta blocked it he was just to strong. They continued fighting until Vegeta grew bored knowing that every near death experience made a Saiyan stronger decided to help his son out with that. Trunks continued throwing angry but futile punches Vegeta making a two handed fist over his head Flung Trunks to the ground.

"Your lucky Trunks, your one of the few people to ever see this move…Big Bang Attack!!!" Trunks was still one the ground as the energy flew towards him, he just lay there figuring it would be better to take this one blow than many more if he tried to avoid or fight it. Just as the beam was about to hit him it was redirected by a blue beam of light, the energy from Vegeta flew into the house and Trunks and Vegeta turned to see Goku in his SSJ3 form with a hand behind his head smiling."

"…Opps, I think I wrecked your house"

"Kakarot! You idiot what are you doing here!?" Vegeta powered down to his original state, Trunks now on his feet did the same both looking at Goku.

"Uhh…well Bulma came over and asked me to break it up before the house got wrecked." Vegeta pointed to the ruble that was once his home. "My bad" Trunks laughed wondering how Goku could be so happy about everything "…Guys I'm hungry" Vegeta Sighed

"You're an idiot Kakarot…you really are."


	2. Chapter 2 Opps He did it again

Chapter 2 – Opps he did it again

(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update had to get my thoughts together plus I had to update my other 2 stories)

Bulma eventually found out what happened and had to pay to get the house rebuilt, luckily for Goku they had the money. Feeling bad for what Goku did Chi-Chi decided to treat herself, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma to dinner. They are already at the restaurant and Goku is beside him self.

"Oh boy, I can't wait it all sound so good!" Goku exclaimed happily as he read through the menu. Vegeta sat across from him with Bulma beside him.

"Kakarot will you try to keep it down!" Vegeta yelled

"You're not the quietest person yourself." Bulma added

"Woman, just whose side are you on anyway!" Vegeta Exclaimed; Bulma didn't respond and Chi-chi sat there quietly embarrassed at the scene Goku and Vegeta were making. The waiter showed up shortly.

"Good day to you all, do you know what you'll be having?" Vegeta began to speak

"Yes, I'll have the…" he was cut off by Goku

"Oh, I don't know it all sounds good how about the… (He began randomly naming items on the menu very loudly) Vegeta was already pissed about his house and now this, he stood up

"Damn you Kakarot." He extended his arm flattening his palm and shot Goku with a beam just big enough to hit him alone, Goku wasn't paying attention and was hit by the blast which sent him flying backwards until he hit a wall.

"Ow…what was that for?" Goku questioned

"For being an idiot!" Vegeta Replied

"That wasn't very." Goku was cut off as he avoided another blast from Vegeta

"Boys!" Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled "you're wrecking the place!" Some people stared in amazement and others ran from the restaurant panicked Goku and Vegeta used instant transmission and ended up in the sky. Vegeta rushed Goku who was now finally fighting back. Vegeta threw a series of punches that Goku blocked. Vegeta broke off and powered up quickly to SSJ one, Goku did the same trying to stay evenly matched with Vegeta they keep throwing and blocking blows until Goku finally landed a hit on Vegeta sending him straight into the Ground, a large cloud of smoke rose up and Goku couldn't see Vegeta or feel his energy signal but he knew Vegeta couldn't be taken out that easily he powered up to SSJ4 waiting for Vegeta to rise…but after a while nothing happened he was starting to get worried and his worry became panic, now panicked thinking he had hurt Vegeta he called out to him.

"Vegeta!" he was answered by Vegeta screaming

"Final Shine!" a large green beam of energy cut through the smoke revealing SSJ 4 Vegeta, luckily for Goku he had anticipated something like this and quickly sent a counter beam

"10x Ka-me…ha-me…ha!" Goku sent the large red beam of energy at Vegeta's the two beams hit locking into each other, Vegeta put all of his energy into the attack increasing the intensity of the beam it began to over power Goku's, Goku could sense that and increased the power of his beam as well, putting all of his strength into it the beams clashed and eventually all that energy built up and it led to a large explosion the explosions sent Vegeta flying backwards into the wall of some building and Goku was sent flying backwards until he hit a building. Recovering Vegeta and Goku looked up at the sky to see a large rip in it looked so unreal but they knew it couldn't be good. Vegeta yelled to Goku.

"Damn it Kakarot, now you broke the sky!" Goku laughed

"…I'm still hungry"

"Agh...is that all you think about?"

(A/N: what do you think? Anyway review if you want, e-mails are good to)


End file.
